Not Just The Sire Bond
by KawaiiJennie
Summary: A Tyler/Klaus slash fic- nothing graphic, just a little cutesy and superficial. Their love is canon, honestly it is, you just have to look for it really hard!


**Came back from fan fiction writing retirement (sorta, it's been a few years), because this pairing is just to cute for me not to try it. I really like this story line so if I get enough reviews then I want to keep going, but we'll see what everyone else thinks first (eek, nervous, hope you like it!).**

Klaus had been alone for so long now. It was normal. Not okay, but normal. He could never truly get used to the eerie silence every night, to the tedious conversations with everyone he met. His vampiric family, who would never be able to understand why everything made him so angry, the familial werewolf packs who he loathed and envied in equal measure, who would never understand why he chose to stay on the outside, to lurk always in the shadows, and the humans, so ephemeral, who couldn't begin to comprehend the quiet, numbing, pain of being so totally alone for century upon century.

The werewolf aggression was heightened by the super-vampiric senses, and the solitary nature of the undead always fighting inside of him with the need to be a part of the pack. Torn between both worlds, Klaus had chosen neither. Rejected them both, to live a purely hedonistic life, to feign disdain for those around him rather than admit to his ever burdensome humanity.

Now though there was hope. This boy, this frightened teenager, understood the rage, understood the juxtaposed repulsion and attraction of those dreadful thoughts that haunted his every waking moment. He wasn't alone any more. It was an unusual feeling, which crept up rather unexpectedly, but he loved Tyler. He wanted to teach him, teach him to control the extremely disparate, savage, tendencies of his vampire and werewolf sides. He wanted to confide in him, to open up his heart after years of denying it even existed, to show him how it still beat.

It was scary and incredibly confusing. How could he risk breaking the silence, making himself vulnerable after becoming used to the idea of being immortal? There wasn't much that could kill an original, but he felt that this was one those things that just maybe… Maybe, if he let himself loose for just a moment, and if he was rejected, then it would be the death of him.

Klaus had been peering from the window of his study, letting his mind wander away from him. Tyler had come in quietly, caught him off guard, and he chastised himself for being so careless, for letting his villainous mask slip even for a moment was dangerous and unforgivable.

"I got your text". Tyler seemed so calm, so cool, but Klaus knew better. He knew that the cool exterior compensated for a magnitude of imagined failings on Tyler's part. Having been a hybrid for so long, Klaus knew better than anyone how Tyler really felt, perhaps better than the boy himself. "I was with Caroline. This has better be good".

Klaus winced at the mention of the girl- the obstacle. He hoped a venomous reply would make up for his momentary lapse in composure., "funny, you're still together, I thought she'd have come to her senses by now".

"Did you really just bring me here for girl talk?"

"I…" Klaus hesitated. How did he do this, every time, without fail. He had played the bad guy for so long that he hardly remembered how to be anyone else, how to start a conversation without it ending in violence or tantrums. "I just wanted to check in, see how my little progeny was doing".

"Progeny?"

"There aren't many of us hybrids around, we have to look out for each other".

"This is a joke right," Tyler turned to leave, but then, seemingly thinking better of it, stopped short of opening the door. "You don't look out for anyone but yourself. You killed me because you didn't want to be alone, don't pretend to care for my well being now".

He was right, of course, but he hadn't understood. Turning Tyler had been terribly selfish, but that wasn't all it was, and for all of Klaus' bravado, he did care for Tyler's well being He had been selfish, but selfish for love, which just couldn't be wrong… "I've become quite accustomed to you, actually", this was Klaus speak for, I love you, though interpreting it would take an understanding of the intricacies of his disturbed mind far greater than the young Tyler could ever hope to possess.

"That's it. I'm leaving".

"No! Please. Please don't leave. I can order you to stay and you'll have to, but I don't want to order you, I want you to… To want to be here with me." It was not like Klaus to be stuck for words like this, he wasn't sure if he liked the person he became around Tyler, but he certainly wanted to understand that new side of himself, to continue along this unfamiliar path and see where it would take him.

"Why? Are you really so lonely? So desperate for company that any old hybrid you sire will do"

"You aren't…" Klaus cringed at the thought of Tyler as 'any old' anything, and took a moment to prepare himself before fully committing to this madness. "You're very special. And you're right, I don't care for being alone, but I'm not asking every fool and his dog to be my BFF."

Tyler smirked at his century old companions wild stabs at popular culture. "I'm special?"

Klaus smiled. He was getting it. He was really getting it. "Very." He stood up from behind his desk and came towards the boy. Slowly, more scared than he could remember ever being before. His heart beating faster and faster, as though it were a warning…

**Ta da! There is lots more to this story in my head, but if I don't get any reviews then I'll just assume that everyone wants me to keep it in there :). It's good to be back fan fiction guys! Missed you.**_  
_


End file.
